One's A Lonely Number
by avari-nights
Summary: Timeline #1. Finding love is never as easy as the books make it out to be. Sometimes you find it, sometimes you don't. Other times you find only pain. Pre-slash, multiple pairings. Full warning inside.


**Title**: One's a Lonely Number

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Finding love is never as easy as the books make it out to be. Sometimes you find it, sometimes you don't. Other times you find only pain.

**Rating**: PG

**Warning**: Pre-slash. Seth/Jacob (one-sided - kinda). Jasper/Edward (one-sided). Seth/? (evil).

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Beta**: starry-nights88

**One's a Lonely Number**

Seth checked his watch for the tenth time that morning before he sighed. "Leah! If you don't get your butt out here _right_ now I am _leaving_ without you!"

"Go ahead! You're the one that'll be walking!" Leah yelled back.

Seth hated the fact that she was right and he sank into a kitchen chair before looking at his mother. "Mom, could you please get her to hurry up? I have a test first period that I would really like to not be late for," he said giving his mother the best pleading look he could muster.

Sue chuckled as she wiped her hands. "Leah won't let you be late Seth."

"This wouldn't be an issue if I had gotten the bike I asked for Christmas," he muttered.

"Seth…"

He held his hands up. "I know mom, I know. Clothes and paying rent are more important than a new bike. I'm sorry, I promise not to bring it up again."

Sue nodded as she turned back to the stove, a small frown appearing on her face. It broke her heart to refuse her children the things they wanted most for holidays and their birthdays, but money had been tight ever since her husband died the year before. Seth only wanted the bike so he could ride it to school and work, and not bum rides from her and his sister.

Sue paused in the middle of making Leah's lunch before she turned back to her son. "Seth…" she started slowly, getting her boy's attention.

"Hm?"

"I tell you what… you save half for the bike and I'll come up with the other half somehow."

"Really?"

Sue smiled at the excitement in his voice. "Really. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah!" Seth jumped up and came over to hug her and kiss her cheek. "Thanks mom!"

She kissed his cheek in return and handed him his lunch. "Leah! Get a move on!"

"What? I'm ready," Leah said as she walked into the kitchen, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder before she grabbed her lunch. "Ready squirt?"

Seth had been staring at his sister until that point. Leah was gorgeous, no doubt about that. It was, like, a requirement for cheerleaders, like Leah. "I've _been_ ready."

Leah ignored that as she grabbed her keys. "Let's go."

"Bye mom," Seth said as he picked up his back pack.

"Bye kids, be safe!"

**-x-**

"I've gotta work after school so you'll be walking," Leah stated as she pulled to a stop in front of Seth's middle school. She attended the high school that was across the street. The one Seth would be attending as a freshman the next year.

"I _know_! Hopefully Mike can give me a lift after football practice. No worries." It wasn't the first time Leah hadn't been able to give him a ride to and from work in the afternoon. He didn't mind the walk from their apartment to the grocery store, that was only about a mile, but the walk from school to the grocery was around ten.

"Alright, be careful squirt."

"Could you _not_ call me that?" Seth whined.

"Sure Sethy Wethy."

"Urgh. I'd rather be called squirt." Seth leaned over and kissed Leah's cheek before he got out of her car, leaving her laughing.

**-x-**

"Thanks for coming, Seth," the counselor, Ms. Hockley, smiled as he entered her office.

"Hey, when the counselor calls you come. You have more power than the principal."

Ms. Hockley laughed and motioned for him to sit. "I don't know about that, but I know you're not here because you're in trouble."

"Well, that's a good thing, right? So what _am_ I doing here Ms. Hockley?" Seth questioned.

"Your English and History teachers have recommended you for honors classes next year. In fact, your English teacher is so impressed with you that she'd like for you to take a placement exam to see if you could even be placed in the junior English class."

Seth's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? That's… awesome!"

Ms. Hockley smiled. "It is awesome. If you score is high enough on this placement test you could be taking a senior English class as a sophomore and AP classes after that, which if you pass the AP exam it gives you college credit."

"Double awesome!"

"You just need to take this paper home for your mother to sign and return it to me once she has, by then I'll have the rest of your schedule for next year." She handed Seth the permission form he would need to take the placement exam. "Do you think you would be able to handle such an advanced course load?"

"I'm sure it would take some getting used to…" Seth said thoughtfully as he folded the paper and put it into his pocket. "But I have no doubt that I could handle it. I've been through worse."

Ms. Hockley nodded in understanding. She had spoken to Seth many times after his father had passed away the year before. Losing a parent was one of the most difficult challenges a person would ever face, even more so for a seventh grader who was already dealing with so much in the ways of hormones and relationships, but Seth had pulled through the year wonderfully and was excelling this year, though she still worried for him. "If you ever need to talk Seth, any time, my door is always open."

Seth gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks Ms. Hockley, but I'm doing okay now."

**-x-**

"I can give you a ride after practice Seth," Mike Newton told him as he slowed to a stop on the track after the younger teenager had flagged him down. "It's no problem if you don't mind waiting until after practice."

"I don't mind. Thanks Mike."

"Newton! Five laps for lolly gagging!" Mike groaned but not loud enough for the coach to hear him before he started running again. "You! What's your name?"

Seth started in surprise as the couch of the high school football team walked up to him. "Me?"

"Yeah _you_. What's your name?"

"Seth sir, Seth Clearwater."

"Clearwater? The cheerleader's brother?"

"Yes sir, Leah's my older sister."

"Hm, what grade are you in?"

"Eighth sir." This man sort of intimidated him.

"You gonna try out for a team next year Seth?" The coach questioned.

"Um…" To be honest he hadn't even thought about it, sports weren't his thing, but he doubted the coach wanted to hear that. "Maybe?"

The couch nodded and stroked his goatee. "Well if you're going to hang around, you might as well do some work. My towel boy called in sick. How about you take over and if you do a good job, I'll consider you for next year."

Seth wasn't sure he wanted to be a towel boy, even for a day.

"It pays 7.25 an hour and you get community service hours."

"Uh… sure?" Seth knew he needed so many community service hours to graduate high school so why not get some now?

Seth nearly stumbled as he was clapped on the back by the coach. "Good man! I'll show you what to do after practice."

"Alright sir… I'll uh… just wait on the bleachers?"

The coach nodded. "See you after practice." He turned and started barking orders at the members of the football team who had finished their laps.

Seth made his way over to the bleachers and pulled a book out of his back pack to keep himself occupied until the practice was over. He glanced up and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of a _beautiful_ boy doing jumping jacks with the others.

The teenager he was watching had to have been over six feet tall with smooth, tanned skin and dark hair cut into short spikes. Seth found that he could not tear his eyes away, the football player had muscular legs and, the thirteen year old swallowed, and a six pack that was to _die_ for. "_Damn_," he murmured to himself, elongating the word.

People always said that you'd never forget your first crush; well Seth had just found his.

Seth quickly looked back down at his book so he wouldn't get caught staring… or _drooling_. The boy looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't recall from where. That didn't matter though; he was an idiot for thinking the other was so damned beautiful. Chances were the other was straight anyway. Seth knew he wasn't the only gay boy who went to the middle school and surely not the only one who would be in the high school the next year… but he still felt alone.

Neither his mom nor his sister commented on his lack of friends, he wasn't even sure they noticed. Before his dad had died things had been…easier. He had been able to hang out with his friends after school and do things with them on the weekends. Now; however, that didn't happen. After his dad had died he had gotten a job at Newton's Grocery, he was actually too young so they just had him sweeping floors and restocking shelves for three hours each afternoon and five hours on the weekend, but it was a little extra money they had coming in that they wouldn't have otherwise. His job and school work occupied all of his time now, there just wasn't time for friends anymore.

Seth tried to tell himself that he didn't really mind. In truth, he didn't miss his friends as much as he had thought he would. But… at times, like this, it would have still been nice to have someone his own age to talk to.

Sighing he glanced back up, his eyes immediately seeking out the same beautiful form from before. The teams were finishing up with pushups, moving onto something else, stretching it looked like and then their eyes met. Seth felt his heart stop as he stared, his face went hot as the other boy grinned and waved at him. Seth ducked his head back down, praying the other boy hadn't seen his blush.

* * *

><p>'<em>Eye candy alert<em>,' Jacob thought as he stretched.

It wasn't completely uncommon for the random student or two to come and watch practices. Usually it consisted of some of the cheerleaders or student reporters (they were always clamoring around the quarterback for an interview), but in rare cases it was a player from a rival school.

'…_doesn't look like a football player_…' Jacob thought to himself as he stood up from the push-ups, moving into the position to do some upper body stretching. The sophomore had come to the conclusion that the cute boy in the stands wasn't from another school, only here to check out the competition…but, he was checking _something_ out.

Jacob raised his arms over his head, groaning when something gave a satisfying pop before he glanced at the boy in the stands again. This time though, their eyes met and instantly Jacob felt some sort of…_connection_ between them. It startled Jacob, knocking him for a loop and making his heart pound double time in his chest. But, somehow, it didn't show on his face. Instead his lips naturally curved into a grin. A playfully innocent grin as he raised his hand and gave the other boy a little wave.

He gave a soft chuckle when the boy blushed brightly and looked away, avoiding his gaze. Oh yes, he was too cute for words. Jacob didn't know who he was, but he'd have to make it a point to find out.

**-x-**

"Give me a nice hot one Robbie."

Jacob blinked in confusion when a hot folded towel was held out to him, but it wasn't the towel that confused him, it was the hand. That wasn't Robbie's hand, his hand was pale and this one was tan. Jacob looked up and couldn't stop the grin that came to his lips.

It was the boy from the bleachers!

"Fresh from the dryer." He had a nice voice; still a little high because it wasn't completely matured yet, but it wouldn't be long.

Jacob reached for the towel, his fingers brushing the other boy's as he took it, then a sudden spark made Jacob yelp out loud. "Ow!"

"Oh sorry! Must be static built up from the dryer!" The boy said in a hurried fashion, his cheeks flushed and his eyes downcast. His long hair almost hid his face completely. It made Jacob smile fondly; the boy really was too cute for his own good.

"That's alright," Jacob replied with a grin. "What's your name?"

"Um… Seth."

"Seth," Jacob repeated slowly, testing it out, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. "Hi Seth, I'm Jacob."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob."

A silence fell between the two teens, but it wasn't the awkward sort, though it wasn't completely comfortable (after all, Jacob was standing there naked) either. Then Jacob noticed Seth's eyes drifting a little too far south and he had to bite back his laughter as the boy's eyes fell upon his cock. Jacob knew he was well endowed and he wasn't the least bit ashamed of it. In fact he was just about to ask Seth if he liked what he saw when he was roughly pushed aside.

"Hey!" Jacob growled as he spun around to see his quarterback, Sam Uley, glaring down at him with a look nothing short of disgust on his face.

"Stop flirting like some fag, Black."

Out of the corner of his eye Jacob noticed how Seth seemed to shirk back after passing a towel to Sam and then, for whatever reason, he felt a protective streak rise up inside of himself.

"Why? Jealous, Uley?" Jacob shot back viciously.

Sam snorted softly as he dried himself, his eyes never leaving Jacob's, the challenge dangerously clear. "Not likely. You'll do well to remember what happens to fags around here."

"Is that a threat?" Jacob asked softly, his eyes narrowing.

The year before a boy, one who was openly gay, had been found hung in a park not far from school. He had been bound and gagged, not to mention badly beaten. To top it all off he had the word 'ifag/i' carved into the skin of his forehead. Ever since then anyone that was gay had pretty much stayed in the closet.

It was okay to be scared, but Jacob wasn't one to just roll over under a threat. He wanted to punch that smirk right off of Sam's face, but he didn't want to risk his chances of being kicked off the team for fighting. And Sam knew that.

"Just call it a reminder."

**-x-**

Jacob threw his backpack against the wall of his bedroom. "Fucking bastard!" He snarled under his breath.

Sam probably just ruined any chance he had with Seth. The boy had looked absolutely terrified, but Jacob had to hand it to him, Seth hadn't run away or hid in the back of the locker room where the washer and dryer were. He had paled considerably and Jacob had been able to see the fear in his eyes after Sam had walked away.

Seth was such an enigma that Jacob couldn't help but to be interested in him. Maybe it was the way he seemed familiar, but not in such a way that it came to him instantly. The recognition was there, he just couldn't place the face. And he knew the boy was brave. He hadn't backed down from Sam when bigger, tougher people had.

Jacob heaved a soft sigh as he sat on the edge of his bed. "He's a bookworm," he thought aloud as he lay back against his mattress, pillowing his head on his hands. "But he's active, maybe he plays baseball...but I don't remember seeing him around school…" He would've remembered Seth had he seen him in the halls before.

"He couldn't have been helping out in the locker room if he went to a different school, so maybe, I missed him?" Jacob didn't sound too convinced though. It was the most plausible explanation however. "That has to be it. It just has to. I never pay much attention to freshmen anyway."

Well, tomorrow that was going to change. Tomorrow he was going to find Seth and maybe strike up a friendship between them.

Jacob grinned. "Look out Seth. I've got you in my line of sight."

**-x-**

"Damnit…" Jacob mumbled as he closed his locker before looking up and down the hallway, searching the mass of students for one particular teenager, but not finding him at all. He had searched for Seth all day, but hadn't seen hide nor tail of the boy. It was a little disheartening, especially when the thought of Seth transferring entered his mind. It wasn't as though Sam had never scared someone that badly, but Seth hadn't appeared to be _that_ scared. So, where was he?

Jacob leaned back against his locker, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back. He had to find him, he just had to…

Cool fingers running up his arm made his eyes snap open. He blinked for a moment, then looked to his left before he found himself resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Hello, Jessica…" he said, his voice devoid of emotion and probably sounding kinda flat and unamused.

"What's the matter, Jake?" The girl cooed, pressing against his side as her hand continued to caress his arm.

"Just stressed Jessica, you know coach likes to practically kill us during practice," he replied pulling his arm away from the girl. He was disappointed when that didn't seem to deter her, if anything she leaned closer.

"Oh? Why don't you come over to my place? I give one hell of a massage."

"I've heard." Oh yeah, he had heard about Jessica's _massages_. They started off simple enough but by the end she was either being fucked or doing the riding. Jessica was easy to say the least. Not his kind of girl. "Sorry, but I've got plans."

"With who?" Jeez… she got jealous easy.

"Me."

Jacob looked to his right and smiled. "Hey Hells Bells." _Thanks for the save_!

Bella smiled back as she put her books into her locker. "We working on the bikes this afternoon?" She asked.

"Sure, sure." He worked at a local auto shop after school on the days he didn't have practice. The owner let him trade hours for parts and let him store the motorcycles he was rebuilding in the garage. When Bella had found out about his project she had begged for him to teach her.

Jacob still wasn't sure that her boyfriend was too thrilled that she was fixing up a motorcycle, but he was to much of a wuss to really say anything. In fact he was kinda shocked that Edward had cut the cord long enough for Bella to be talking to him now. Jessica wasn't happy being ignored so she huffed and marched off, probably to find Mike Newton.

"Shouldn't you be saying thanks?" Bella questioned as they watched the other girl disappear into the sea of students.

"Why? I could have gotten out of that on my own."

"I dunno, Jake. Jessica looked ready to sink her claws into you."

"Well, this is one bit of man flesh she ain't getting."

"Because this bit of man flesh likes other man flesh?"

Jacob stood straight and glanced around to make sure no one had overheard. No one was looking at, or even paying attention to them. Good. "Watch what you say alright Bella?"

Bella snorted. "Nobody cares, Jake!"

"Some people do," he said before he told her about the run in with Sam the day before. "It just takes the wrong people to care… and personally; I don't wanna end up like that other kid."

"I'll be more careful Jake. I didn't know, did you tell anyone?"

Jacob shook his head. "No one but this other kid was around to hear it. Sam's well respected, or feared at least, nobody is gonna say anything against him."

"You're right," Bella sighed. "And it's your word against the straight A, star quarterback."

"Exactly," Jacob agreed. While he wasn't exactly a genius, he wasn't failing everything either. He was your average, aside from rocking English, student.

"Who was the other kid?" Bella asked.

"Seth. I don't know his last name… and really I don't know him. He was filling in for Robbie. I've never seen him before. I looked for him all over today but didn't see him."

Bella laughed as they got into her old beat up truck. "Someone's got a crush!"

"I do not!"

"Blushing is a total give away."

"Shut up Hells Bells. Where's Edward anyway?" Changing the subject was the best idea.

"It's his step brother's birthday today so they were all going out for supper in Seattle or something."

"Ahh."

"Why?"

"Well… you guys are just usually connected at the hip."

Bella smiled. "It's what people in love do."

"Maybe crazy people in love."

**-x-**

"Are you seriously texting Bella already? Dude! You just saw her two seconds ago!" Jacob attempted to grab the cell phone from Edward's hand as they waited for their math class to start.

Edward smirked and held the phone out of Jacob's reach. "You're just jealous."

"Whipped," Jacob coughed.

"I heard that!"

"Well it's true! I'm serious Ed; it's not healthy to spend that much time together." He saw when the screen of Edward's phone lit up and rolled his eyes. "She's as bad as you are!"

"For your information Jacob, this is my brother."

"Oh and what does Mr. High-And-Mighty college student have to say?" Edward gave him a light glare. "Sorry, Jasper right? What does _Jasper_ have to say?" He had only met Edward's step-brother once before. Jasper had been a senior when they were freshmen and had been accepted to an ivy league college before graduating.

"He's home this weekend and noticed my car making a noise. He's going to pick me up this afternoon, take me to Bella's and then take it to the shop for me," Edward answered.

"And he doesn't just take it during the day because…?" Jacob questioned.

"I drove it here this morning. He's still at home but will meet me after school."

"I hate you for being older than me, you know that right?"

Edward laughed. "Yes, I know."

"So how's the song writing coming?"

"Slow," Edward admitted with a sigh. "Nothing I write seems just… _right_ you know?"

"Maybe you just need the right inspiration?"

"Do you have any for me?" He was amused when Jacob looked thoughtful.

"An unknown love. Something with mystery…and an electric shock, like passion." Edward stared at Jacob. "What? Bad idea?"

"No Jacob… that's actually one of your better ideas."

"Then use it! Write away lyrics boy!"

"Save it for music class Mr. Cullen and Black. This is math." Leave it to the teacher to come in to late. They both shared a smile and pulled out their notebooks. Edward wrote a little note in the top corner of his paper before going to the middle and writing _Jacob's Song_.

A tap on the edge of his desk had him looking over at Jacob. Jacob shook his head and pointed to the title. He stole Edward's pencil and erased his name and wrote something new before giving it back. Edward looked down at his paper. _Seth's song_.

* * *

><p>'..<em>.Look at me… Look at me<em>…' Jasper thought. '_C'mon Edward look back at me_!' He watched as Edward reached the top step of his _girlfriend's_ house and then looked back with a smile. Jasper felt a certain thrill go through his body as those green eyes met his own. Edward gave a little wave and Jasper returned it. The Edward turned and disappeared into Bella's house, a few moments later Jasper realized he was tightly clutching the steering wheel.

Jasper knew he shouldn't be this obsessed with Edward. He _knew_ it was wrong to love his (step) brother this much. He _knew_ Edward was straight and deeply in love with his girlfriend. But… that didn't stop his feelings for the other boy from growing every time Edward gave him a smile.

With a sigh, Jasper put Edward's car into drive and left the space outside Bella's house. Yes, he loved Edward and that was why he was taking Edward's car to the shop to have the tires rotated and oil changed while Edward spent time with Bella. No, he didn't like the Edward spending time with Bella part, but it gave him an excuse to do something for Edward… something Bella wouldn't do.

It was these little things that would ensure his spot in Edward's heart. He didn't think Edward would ever really forget him; they were to close for that. But he wasn't taking any chances.

**-x-**

Jasper looked up in response to the knock on his door. His pencil hovered over where he had been working on the rough draft of a history paper that would be due in the coming weeks. "Yes?"

"Hey Jazz," Edward greeted, pushing the door open. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. "Busy?"

"Not really, just getting a head start on a paper." Jasper laid his pencil down and sat up stretching. Lying on your stomach for an extended period without any cushion was painful.

Edward nodded. "Let's go to lunch."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, your birthday lunch."

"Edward, the family went out for supper the other night for my birthday," Jasper pointed out.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I know that, I was there. But let's go to lunch, just the two of us."

Jasper stared at his brother. Damn, those butterflies were back. How was it Edward could flirt so openly and still…? Jasper sighed and nodded. "I could eat. Do you have any place in mind?"

"Dino's was always your favorite before college, how about there?" Edward questioned as he watched Jasper stand and slip his shoes on.

"That actually sounds amazing," Jasper answered with a smile.

Edward nodded and pulled his keys from his pocket. "Awesome, I'm driving." Jasper followed Edward out of his room and as they started down the stairs. "And thanks for taking my car to the shop yesterday."

"No problem, watch that-" Jasper didn't even finish his warning before Edward tripped over the last step. The very same step he _always_ tripped over. Jasper felt his heart stop as Edward started to fall. Before that could happen he wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and pulled him back.

The combined force of their weights overbalanced them and instead of falling forward they fell back. Jasper groaned as Edward landed on him, and it wasn't all from pain. Edward winced but looked back at him with concerned eyes.

"Jazz! Are you okay?"

Jasper chuckled and shook his head at Edward's concern. "I'm fine. I told iyou/i to be careful." Oh, Edward blushed. Jasper bit his lip to contain his groan again. He loved it when Edward blushed.

"Sorry Jazz. I always forget about that last step."

"You always have."

**-x-**

Jasper sipped his water as he looked around his favorite restaurant. It hadn't changed much in the years he had been in college. He had never told Edward this but he really only liked this place for one reason. It wasn't the food, though the food was excellent. It was the only restaurant that was completely his and Edward's. Neither of their parents had come there with them before, they had only ever been here with each other, at least on his part.

"So tell me about this paper you're working on," Edward said tearing his roll apart. Steam rose from the inside and Jasper watched it as he thought of the best way to explain it.

"Well, it's a history paper. I have to take an event from the past and compare it to an event from the present. I also have to contrast them and explain if the one in the modern era was in anyway influenced by the one in the past."

"That sounds… so boring. And you're a history major because?"

Jasper chuckled. "I happen to find history fascinating. I'm having a lot of fun."

"Nerd," Edward teased. "So which events are you comparing and contrasting?"

"I have a couple I'm playing with, depending on which I can get the most sources for that's the one I'll use," Jasper answered.

When the waitress returned they ordered and talked about anything and everything. Jasper couldn't stop his smile. This was the way it had always been, even when they were kids and their parents were dating. They had always been able to talk about _everything_. He loved Edward's stories about his friends, they were always so amusing… but maybe that was just because Edward was telling them.

"Edward?"

Jasper was pulled out of his musings by the female voice. He looked up as Edward turned to look and felt his stomach drop. Bella.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Edward questioned smiling.

"Charlie decided he wanted Italian for supper and this is the best place to get Italian in town. He likes lasagna and I'm not that good at making it. Hey Jasper."

"Hello." He hoped the word didn't come out as sour as he heard it in his head. It didn't seem to because Bella and Edward went on talking. '_Please don't ask her to join us Edward… this is our place… please don't_i"

"Want to join us? We were having lunch."

'_You said just the two of us._'

"Sure! I love their chicken parmesan." Edward slid over and Bella sat down.

Jasper sat back sulking. He smiled when one or the other looked at him but over all he blocked the conversation out. There may have been three of them sitting at the table but he had never felt more alone.

**-x-**

Jasper scrubbed furiously at his skin as the hot water shot from the showerhead. He had to get rid of this anger. "Damn her!" He hissed as he punched the tiled wall. The tile was of the best quality and only served to make his knuckles throb. Jasper shook his hand as he laid his forehead against the wall.

No… he shouldn't curse Bella. It wasn't her fault that Edward was straight. It wasn't her fault that Edward could never love him in the same way that he loved Edward. Tears slipped out from his tightly clenched eyes.

"Love me Edward…" He whispered. "Just… love _me_."

**-x-**

Jasper left the bathroom about ten minutes later; after he had composed himself, still towel drying his hair. The blonde curls, for the most part at least, lay limply against his head. He wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him when he stepped into his bedroom.

Edward lay sound asleep on his bed.

Jasper blinked and then bit his lip. He tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling as he cursed whatever god felt the need to tempt him so. He looked back at the bed, hoping maybe; just maybe that he was seeing things.

No such luck. Edward was still there.

Slowly, as to not wake Edward, Jasper walked over to his bed and stared down at his step-brother. Edward looked so beautiful… his dark hair just long enough to fall back away from his face, his hands resting lightly on his stomach, the pale skin of his chest rising and falling with each breath… When Edward shifted just slightly and licked his lips Jasper felt his cock stirring.

'_Down boy…_' He thought. He leaned forward… '_But it would be so easy…_' Jasper could close the couple of feet between them, he could let his hands map out every inch of Edward's skin, he could… let his lips caress Edward's… Jasper bit back a groan and shook his head.

'_No_.' He could never force Edward to do something that he wasn't even interested in. Sighing he slipped his hands under Edward's body, under his shoulder's and knees, and lifted him into his arms. Jasper stood still for a moment to see if Edward would waken but he doubted it, Edward was the heaviest sleeper he had ever met. No, Edward didn't waken; instead he turned and practically cuddled against Jasper's chest.

'_Damn you… and damn me to…_' Jasper thought as he carried Edward to his room down the hall.

Jasper was thankful that Edward never made his bed unless asked; it made it easier to put him in it and then cover him up. He was just about to lay Edward down when he noticed the open notebook on Edward's bedside table. He froze when he saw the lyrics, though it was more so because of the title at the top of the page.

_Seth's Song_

Jealousy reared its ugly green head faster than Jasper could blink. Without any other thought to Edward… he dropped him very unceremoniously onto his bed. He grabbed the notebook and stared at the page, his jaw clenched tightly.

Edward groaned as he was woken from being jarred. He ran a hand through his hair and blinked, trying to find what had woken him. When he found Jasper standing beside his bed, his lyrics notebook clenched in his hands he felt his stomach drop.

"Jazz… easy, don't rip that, I don't have…" The rage he saw in Jasper's eyes made his words trail off.

"Who. The. Hell. Is. Seth."

"Shit…" Edward muttered as he realized he must have left the notebook open to the song Jacob had inspired. "Jazz…"

"Who?"

"I don't know! I have no idea who Seth is."

"Then why are you writing a song dedicated to _him_!"

"It was-" But Edward didn't get to finish. Jasper threw the notebook across the room storming out, slamming first Edward's door and then his own behind him. Edward was confused. What the hell was all that about?

In his room Jasper stood with his back pressed against his door. His chest heaving as tears fell from his eyes. He had never thought this day would come… the day Edward lied to him.

Pushing himself away from his door he quickly threw all his things into his bag and left. It was a day before he was supposed to go back to college but who cared? Edward certainly didn't.

* * *

><p>I saw the way that kid watched Jacob during practice. And don't think I didn't see the interest in Jacob's eyes. It was disgusting. The kid was practically drooling. It was even more disgusting that my body responded to the lust I saw in his eyes. Well, he would just have to pay for making me feel this way.<p>

Oh yes, and I would make him pay the same way that other did. I'll make him scream; he'll beg and cry until he can't anymore. Then I'll string him up and leave his pretty little body for someone else to find.

He'll die and his little perverted soul will burn in Hell…

But not before I have a taste.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

Continue to _A Couple Takes Two_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is the first story in a series (five currently) that starry_nights88 and I are working on together.

I know, I know, you're absolutely idying/i to know who the mystery POV is (though I really think you should be able to figure it out) and what they have in store for Seth. Sorry, I won't tell you. I'll give you a hint though.

If you read Seylin's (a.k.a. me) drabble "Innocent No More" you already know. If not you'll find out in the sequel to this "A Couple Takes Two". No promises as to when this sequel will be posted but I'm hard at work on it! Keep an eye out.

Oh and just to note. Jacob isn't the "I'm gonna come after you and kill you" creeper sort. He's the… "I'm gonna follow you around like a puppy dog and maybe hump your leg later" creeper sort (compliments of starry_nights88).


End file.
